


A Step in the Right Direction

by a_novel_idea



Series: all four of them [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, celebration, coda 205
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_novel_idea/pseuds/a_novel_idea
Summary: Amanda is reunited with her boys.





	A Step in the Right Direction

Amanda has never felt so happy as when, through the water in Wakti Wapnasi’s tent, a calloused hand grasps hers. She pulls, not just with her hands, but with her head and her heart, and this want she hasn’t let herself feel since the other Rowdies were taken blooms in her chest, bright and electric and consuming. The calloused hand is followed by an arm, shoulder, body, and the next thing she knows she’s pulling Martin out of the pool, Cross and Gripps right behind him. 

They look at her, just as stunned as she is, but the spell breaks for her faster than the boys; they nearly topple over when she throws herself at them, mouth colliding with Martin’s so hard it hurts, hands reaching for Cross and Gripps just to make sure they’re actually there. Martin leans into her, Coss to her left, Gripps her right, and she finally feels like she’s home in a way she hasn’t since the last time the five of them were together. 

She pulls away from them, takes note of their clothes and nearly growls. She pulls the knife from her boot and cuts away the straps binding their arms, and as soon as they’re free she’s being swept back into them. Nothing -  _ nothing  _ \- has ever felt this good. She feels them feeding, feels their desperation as her own, wonders how long it’s been since they’ve fed; for just a short moment she worries that she won’t have enough for them.

The worry is dashed when she hears the little rainbow freaks outside start screaming. 

“Lunch is here, boys,” she says, feral grin slashed across her face. 

The three of them throw their heads back and howl. Amanda doesn’t even try to keep herself from following along. They’re up and out of the tent in seconds, Martin depositing her gently on her feet, and she follows. What’s caused the uproar is more of the tin cans that put her and Vogel in that cage, and she snarls at the sight of them, lip curled back. The boys catch the feeling, the hate, and know that there isn’t any reason to hold back. 

Some of the rainbow weirdos squeak as they move out of their way, and Vogel, flowers in his hair, turns to them, and lights up. He throws his head back and howls, and she and the boys join him. The four of them rush forward, drinking and feeding on the unsuspecting bucket heads, and Amanda wishes she could join them, but she doesn’t know enough about this new electricity in her hands to attempt to help, not when she doesn’t know what it would do to her boys. 

But even from the sidelines, watching the Rowdies -  _ her boys _ \- decimate the intruders soothes something in her heart. A piece she knew was missing and a few she didn’t fall back into place, leaving her warm and content as her boys smash the shit out of everything within reach. They’re breathtaking, haunting, a complete hurricane of disaster, and Amanda wouldn’t have them any other way.

Later that night, after the bodies have been dealt with, and the five of them have had a proper reunion, and they’ve partied with the little rainbow weirdos, the five of them settle into a pile much like the ones they all slept in before this whole nightmare began. Amanda is tucked into Martin’s side, his arm curled around her, his face buried in her hair. Vogel’s back is pressed up against hers, arms wrapped around Gripps’s neck, hands reaching into Cross’s hair. Cross has his long arms stretched out over Gripps and Vogel, his fingertips brushing Amanda’s sides. They’re quiet, happy to be together again and well fed. Amanda can feel the contentment dripping off of them. 

Martin pulls her a little closer, which she didn’t think was possible, and she reaches up to scratch at the stubble on the back of his head; he practically purrs in appreciation, and Cross mumbles something about them all agreeing that she and Martin wouldn’t get up to anything when they were all together. Amanda huffs out a small laugh, breath warm on Martin’s neck, and he rolls onto his side so she can tuck her head under his chin. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and she knows things aren’t perfect, that they’re in for some kind of shit storm over the next however long, but they’re already miles higher than they were just a few hours ago, and that’s a step in the right direction. 


End file.
